Shadow of the Colossus
by era of apollo
Summary: The young Hero of Time slayed the infernal beast, King Dodongo, but how did that battle look through the eyes of the primordial being?


**Author's Note: I have been gone for such a long time... But I'll be jumping back into the fanfic wagon. Thanks to Final Fantasy XV really. Ha ha ha... Anyway, I have a bit more explanation for my disappearance on my profile and soon I'll be posting some new information about future stories and what's to come for the readers. Definatly more Zelda, and then some Final Fantasy if anyone is interested.**

 **In advance, I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. My new method to write stories has no spell check. Bleh. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any rights regarding Nintendo.**

* * *

At this depth, it was the hottest in his race's cavern. The crater in the center of the hollowed out space held bubbling magma that licked at its sides. Rumbled echoes of heavy footsteps resonated throughout the chamber.

Dodongo was king of this cavern. And it would remain as his. His spawn shall populate the mountain once more and feed off the treasures within. He hated the rock creatures from taking everything from him last time. Food. The mountain. Life.

Something small and green struggled over the rocks. The movement did not go unnoticed and a roar echoed throughout the area and shook the core of the cave. An insect had tresspassed. This was HIS cavern.

The green being raised its tiny weapon and attempted to defend itself with a pathetic piece of wood. The careless child, who can't even weild a proper shield right, has chosen to take on an ancient and fearsome beast. One to end in death.

Thunderous stomps began to increase in pace as Dodongo began his charge. Crush it. With a dip of his head, the feral being tucked himself in as much as possible for a death roll. If the intruder thought it could save himself behind the large boulders, it was in for a surprise. Everthing in the king's path always flattened and crushed beneath his massive form.

This bug was fast. Grasshopper maybe.

The giant lizard unfurled against the wall he crashed into and turned towards his opponent with a dark intent. Fast, but even a rock can scream as it burns. Dodongo inhaled the warm air in exchange to belch a stream of scalding flames at his unfortunate victim. Wherever it landed, the fire clung to the rocky terrain.

The puny piece of wood the tiny green being fell to the stony bedrock and burned as flames engulfed it. There would be no hope.

Another blast of charring breath expelled from the omnivorous mouth. Again his victim dodged. When will it give in to it's inevitable death?

Dodongo took another large breath of hot fumes. He sucked in what felt to be a rock. No matter. He had ingested several when he breathed. The fatal attempt resorted to throwing stones. Laughable even to a primordial creature.

Something tore at the beast's insides. Something the insect threw. It could not have been a rock.

A deafening roar erupted from the mighty behemoth.

It hurt.

Dodongo had to end this quick. To live among and breathe the flames of the volcano, he did not know why he felt the pain of burning inside.

One more deep gulp of air. One more to hopefully end the green pest. As the fire spewed from the giant lizard, the internal burning only grew with a more intense pain. Why?

The lizard king curled inwards into a ball to try and shield itself from the unforgiving scorching it felt inside. The beast went mad in one more blind attempt to kill.

Dodongo could no longer keep on course with enough energy. He lost balance. Unfurling, he swept a desperate claw outwards with no connection. Scaly hide met the pool of magma, but it was far too late.

Even The King of the Cavern could not escape from the fiery liquid. Each horrid howl that called out grew weaker and more pained. Beastly flesh began to blacken and char. The foul odor of monster flesh burning filled the thick air.

Dodongo's eye rapidly shifted around the cave until it landed on cursed green.

The man from the desert had given the infernal dinosaur his home back. Now this child has stolen it away forever.


End file.
